


Overtime

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: William knows how to handle it.Grell in the other hand, not so much.Just flufflyness.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm always practicing. Help me to improve with your feedback, but please don't be rude.

Coming back home, William T. Spears sighed deeply moving his head a couple of times to release the tension in his sore muscles.

A collapsed building and an important number of deaths, meant a whole lot of paperwork.

His shift had ended quite late that day. He wasn't even sure if Grell's was working still or if he was at home already.

_Everything felt so quiet._

“Grell? Are you at home yet?" placing his scythe next to their couch in the living room, William took his coat off, unfastened his vest and folded both neatly over the cushions. “Grell?"

Walking upstairs, William heard the typical soft snores of Grell Sutcliff.

Half splayed across the desk, Grell Sutcliff was deeply asleep all over the paperwork. Without any make up, William noticed the brown marks around his eyes and the tiny freckles in his nose.

Grell seemed really tired and for the look of it, half done with his paperwork.

_Honestly, Grell._

He felt as tired as him and wasn't sleeping and wasting his time like that.

“Honestly"... William sighed, bending a little to pick the redhead off the chair. Grell moved a bit and mumbled in his sleep.

“Will..."

“Shh... just sleep".

Placing his lover in bed and covering him with the blankets, William rolled up his sleeves, placing both hands on his hips and staring at the paperwork all over their desk.

“Honestly, Grell. Just... honestly".

Glancing at Grell one last time, William T. Spears sat in front of his desk and continued with the paperwork of his wife.


End file.
